Judgement of Corruption: The Story
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: A true tragic story about a greedy Judge collecting money and the vessels of the Seven Deadly Sins to save his beloved "daughter", along with his allies the "Mysterious Playwright Ma" and the "Assassin who stood under the Sakura Tree". Rated T due to Language, Violence, Character Death, Suggestive Themes, Political Scandal, and Moral Corruption. WATCH OUT FOR HIATUS!
1. Cast list

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I present to you a cast list for my up coming fanfic "Judgement of Corruption-The Story", I'm currently working on chapter one right now so be patient.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid Cast<strong>

KAITO-Gallerian Marlon

Megurine Luka-Ma/Kayo Sudou

Hatsune Miku-Michelle Marlon/Clockworker Doll

GUMI-Nemesis Sudou/Codename: 8

Camui Gakupo-Gammon Octo

Tonio-Tony Ausdin **(this is just speculations from the wiki but just go with it please)**

**Non-Vocaloid Cast**

Bogaerts

Kacherina

Larisa

Nyoze Octo

Rennert

Scherzer

Nemesis's Lover

Mrs. Marlon **(I've been thinking about representing her as a vocaloid but we shall see hm?)**

* * *

><p>It's not much but it will give you all a clear idea of what I'm planning to do. CHAO!<p> 


	2. Playwright Ma and Gallerian

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, from watching both the songs based on Greed and Wrath, I realised I had to write a light novel/Fanfic for this! Sure this is a serious story but there's gonna be some laughs from here to there XD! Anyways, I present to you a fic based on Judgement of Corruption, The Muzzle of Nemesis, The Last Revolver, And then the girl went mad-End of a moonlit night, and Miniature Garden Girl! ENJOY!

**WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS: CHARACTER DEATHS, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, MORAL CORRUPTION, AND POLITICAL SCANDALS**

* * *

><p><em>Gallerian Marlon, though a stingy man, he was well-loved by his servants so loyal, his wife so dear, and his daughter so sweet. We go way back ever since we meet, yes there are times where we argue over little things like my smoking habit for example, but in the end we treat each other like family, and that's all that counts. Today I visited the man to talk of a proposal of being like a servant of the family, being a member of court or his personal Playwright, I don't know but we shall see.<em>

_ -Ma_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Playwriter Ma and Gallerian

Devine Levianta, EC 970.

A raven-haired woman wearing a red-violet komon kimono with a dark gray obi and a fluffy white scarf around her neck was walking down the streets of Levianta's capital, the air was crisp and snow was falling from the sky. She has an important meeting the youngest and wealthiest judge of the Dark Star Beareu court: Gallerian Marlon.

She found the house and walked up the stairs to the door, she rang the door bell and waited, at the door was the family's butler Rennert.

"Oh Ms. Kayo Sudou, you made it just in time." Rennert said "Come in come in."

"Thank you, and please call me Ma."Ma said as she removed her scarf and placed it on a coat hanger, she then asked: "You mind telling me where Gallerian is?"

"He's in the parlor Madam." Rennert answered

She nodded and proceeded to the said room, she was about to knock the door but found it was slightly ajar, Ma peeked through it and saw Gallerian wearing a fancy lady hat with feathers and flowers on it and is having a tea party with his cute little daughter Michelle and his wife *Mei Marlon was sitting in one of the chairs knitting a pair of socks. The woman started to giggle at the site and grabbed the camera to make a movie without being seen, Mei saw Ma but kept quite, waiting for her husband to notice the Playwriter behind him.

"Would you like some more tea Mrs. Blueberry?" Michelle asked her father, referring him as "Mrs. Blueberry" due to his dark-blue hair.

"Yes Please Princess Michelle." Gallerian said in a feminine voice.

"May I have some to, Princess Michelle?" Ma asked the girl who with that had completely caught the Judge's attention. Ma laughed when she saw that surprised look on his face.

"Hi Ms. Ma!" Michelle said waving to the Playwriter "Welcome to Michelle's Kingdom!"

"Why thank you your highness."

"What the hell Ma!?" Gallerian asked with a blushed face.

"Don't swear in front of our child Gallerian." Mei said

"Yeah "Mrs. Blueberry"! and besides I caught you red-handed with the most girlish hat I ever seen and drinking tea with the Princess Ha ha ha ha!"

Gallerian stood up and walked up to Ma's camera saying:"I'm not gonna have any publicity about me so turn that thing off!"

"Aw you're a poor sport" the camera turns off.

A few minutes later in his studies, the two had calmed down after a little camera war, Gallerian chuckled a little and said "He he he, you got me...you got me good."

"The look on your face though, I wish you could've seen it." Ma teased as Mei came in with some tea, sure they have two maids and a butler but she's capable of taking care of herself.

"So what brings the surprise visit Ma?" The Mrs. asked

"Well me being a family friend I thought I can be a member of it, but not by blood of course, I mean like Rennert and your Maids, a lowly servant as you may call it Madam." She answered with enthusiasm in her voice, "Heck I can come visit your Husband's court and watch the show for all I care."

Gallerian was interested by the offer but his work is quite boring compared to his friend being a fun-loving Playwright who rewrote **"Senbonzakura", "Cantarella", "Bad End Night", "Kagome Kagome", and Freesis Tales's own "The Red Shoe Parade". "I doubt you'll like coming to court, it's quite of a bore by just sitting around listening to evidence and what-not."

"I can be the prosecutor, seriously I'll be the most charming person anyone even the accused has ever met."

"I appreciate your offer of being the prosecutor but being one is a serious job, it's about keeping a straight face and not giggling from the side of your mouth." The Judge said. "But maybe you could write down the presented evidence based on facts, I mean you're the Playwright and you have excellent hand writing."

"The hand writing part I feel appreciated, but I thought you said it gets boring listening to evidence"? Ma asked in a teasing tone, which causes Gallerian to puff his cheeks in seeming irritation.

"Oh Ma, you always know how to pull a quick one on my Husband." Mei said with a sigh, earning a glare from the said Husband. "excuse me."

after much discussion with Ma, they decided to allow her to be the family's personal Playwright and a ***court clerk who writes down the evidence presented at trial based on facts, it be just plain entertainment for her but Gallerian warns her if she screws up he'll have to downright her to just Playwright, family friend or not he's the Dark Star Beareu Judge of Levienta, he's pretty much the king of his own court room.

By the end of the day, Ma was about to take her leave after she hugged little Michelle.

"Bye Ms. Ma" Michelle said as she gave a pink colored rose to her.

"Oh thank you Michelle." Ma said patting her head, "I'm sure Nemesis would like it along with my present, it's her 6th birthday y'know."

"Who?" Gallerian and Mei asked in unison.

"Why my Daughter of course, You became acquainted with her when she's only two years of age." Ma answered as she puts on her scarf. "She's also the one with the dark green hair."

"Oh yeah."

"Well I must be off." She stepped out of the house, "Goodbye Marlons, adieu, auf wiedersehen, gesundheit, sayonara, ta ta for now." She left the house and went to get her daughter a present.

Later

Ma got out of the cab from the country's capital to a sea-side town, the air was fairly nice due to being near the border of Elphegort, and it's perfect for swimming and fishing, she also pulled a glass container with a bright green bow on it from the cab.

"Thank you sir." Ma said to the driver.

"No problem madam." the driver said.

Ma then began walking back home with the container in her arms, her house was an eastern themed home considering she's not in Jakoku and has sakura trees all-around the front yard. She knocked on the door and called out: "Nemesis sweetie, I'm home! Make yourself decent." she then unlocked the door and entered her home.

"Welcome home Mother!" A little girl with green hair entered the living room with a big grin on her face, she's also wearing a gary t-shirt, a black pleated skirt, a pair of small black boots, and a purple party hat on.

"Happy Birthday Nemesis." She greeted her daughter with a smile on her face, "Now calm yourself child, I have a surprise for you."

"What you get, what you get?"

Ma sat the present down on the table and pulled out a chair for Nemesis to get on. "Tada!" She said with glee, "Your very own Very Amazing Octopus named Mr. Ziz!"

The little Elphe girl gasped at the creature in the container, "Oh mother I love it!"

"I was hoping you would child, but there's a stern to the present."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's both a friend and a gateway to responsibility, since your almost at the age of taking care of yourself, you have to feed it and clean his tank and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"That stern mother?"

"Why yes, are you still up for it sweetheart?"

Nemesis thought for a bit, she looked at Mr. Ziz, then back at her mother, she smiled and replied: "YES!"

Ma patted her child's head, "That's my big girl."

END CHAPTER

* * *

><p>It took me weeks to finish it because the typing layout thing was annoying me and messing up my work, so the majority of this chapter was done on a computer at art program, anyways I hoped you liked it, I also would like to take requests for this story(but keep in mind it has to remained part of the story, any AU andor Time Paradox Crack won't be excepted.)

*I praticliy based the Mrs. Off of MEIKO cause it felt right to me.

**Some of these plays are based off of other Vocaloid songs not created by Mothy, some of them turned into plays and/or light novels.

***I'm not too sure how the court thing works but please bare with me.

See ya later, CHAO!


	3. The Adventures of Nemesis and Mr Ziz

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I present to you a fanfic based on Nemesis and her new friend, Mr. Ziz the very amazing Octopus! THIS IS A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MEGURINE LUKA'S COUNTERPART TAKO LUKA AND TAKO LUKA TUNA FEVER FOLKS!...though a different portrayal in the wrath song but we still love our favorite little octopus :-3. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>My Mother got me a pet octopus for my birthday, she said it's not only my new friend since she goes away to see *father, but he's also a "gateway to responsibility", though I do hate chores, I love my little Tako. Mother also said that Mr. Ziz was from the sea nearby the Union State Marlon, I wouldn't mind going there sometimes. a few days later I was ready to let Mr. Ziz see the beach outside our house, we're gonna have lots of fun.<em>

_-Nemesis Sudou_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

The Adventures of Nemesis and Mr. Ziz

Today Nemesis's mother was gone again to see her father at Levianta's capital, she was told by Ma that her father wasn't around when Nemesis was born...but the young girl had remembered seeing him when she was only two, she remembered him having striking blue hair with matching eyes that only a man of royal blood should have. Nemesis was cleaning the octopus' tank with a sponge while Mr. Ziz was swimming in the kitchen sink, it's the same size as his tank but he got used to the tiny use of space.

"DONE!" Nemesis said in triumphed, she pushed a nearby chair to the sink, picked up Mr. Ziz and carried him to his tank and placed him there. "Let's go outside Mr. Ziz." she picked up the tank and carried him outside into the backyard, their backyard is nearby the beach so she and her mother has access to it anytime they please. Nemesis removed her boots and walked on the soft white sand to the ocean. "You see the sea?" She asked the octopus, the octopus leaned against the tank to see. "It's pretty big isn't?" the octopus nodded, almost as if he understood what she said.

Just then a big wave started to come to shore, Nemesis stood back before it could wash them away, the water only got up to her ankles. the sand was now mushy to solid and covered in seaweed, shells, and hermit crabs, then Mr. Ziz got out of his tank and crawled over to the shells. "Hey!" Nemesis exclaimed, "What are you doing?" Mr. Ziz stopped at the shells and fondled with one of them for a bit before going to another shell, only for a hermit crab to attack his tentacle. "HEY! BAD HERMIT CRAB!" Nemesis yelled pulling the crab off and throwing it back to the sea, she checked to see if Mr. Ziz was ok, luckily it wasn't serious. Another wave came in and Nemesis picked up the little Tako before the wave could wash him away while at the same time she got soaked throughout her body.

Nemesis could've sworn she heard Mr. Ziz laughing at her for getting wet, "He he he he HA HA HA!" Nemesis just laughed it off with him, then she saw a bunch of tuna lying around the sand trying to get back into the sea, "Look at all the tuna Mr. Ziz!" Nemesis told her friend, "Mother loves tuna, and I'm sure she'll be happy if we brought one home for dinner...Ziz?" she stopped when Mr. Ziz hopped out of her arms and crawled to a tuna fish that stayed behind, the octopus seemed entranced by it for some reason, Nemesis was quite confused to why was her little tako so attracted to it, that's when she noticed that Mr. Ziz has blush on his cheeks...HE WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH A TUNA FISH!

"Mr. Ziz you sly dog you." The green haired girl said sassily as the octopus started to happily dance with a tuna fish on a nearby rock and humming a tune, Nemesis giggled, she then grabbed another tuna and put it in Mr. Ziz's tank. "Come on, we should put these in fresh water before they die." The Octopus nodded and jumped onto Nemesis's head, another tuna in his tentacles.

a half hour later

Nemesis came back into the kitchen after having a shower and bath, wearing a fresh pair of clothes she saw Mr. Ziz cuddling to the Tuna in his tank and whispering sweet nothings to it while the other tuna was chilling in the refrigerator soon to be served as **tuna sashimi for Ma, Nemesis learned how to cook from her mother in case if she get hungry, she got a chair to see Mr. Ziz and his beloved tuna but the Octopus shooed her away with his tentacle, expecting privacy. Nemesis then took the tuna out and started to prepare the tuna for her mother.

Nemesis looked back on Mr. Ziz and smiled, she also started to sing a song for him while slicing n' dicing the tuna, "_Tako Luka Tuna Fever_" she sang and Mr. Ziz started to dance with his beloved tuna.

Just then..."Nemesis, I'm home!" Her mother Ma came in.

"I'm in the kitchen Mother!" Nemesis called out.

"Oh good." Ma hangs her scarf on the coat hanger "Wow, Gallerian was right when he said court was boring for my taste, he he he." she walks into the kitchen to see that her daughter was almost done with the sashimi. "Oooh Tuna Sashimi."

"A big wave came and washed a bunch of tuna on shore."

"And without having to pay for the thawed out ones at the market, that'll save my trip, thank you child."

"That's not all, Mr. Ziz's in love with one of them." Nemesis said pointing at the Octopus hugging the tuna.

"No fooling!?" Ma said in astonishment.

"Yeah."

"Why I be a monkey's aunt...wait a sec." Ma's astonishment then turned into curiosity when she notice something odd about the tuna Mr. Ziz was cuddling. "Ziz, may I see the tuna for a second?"

Reluctantly, Mr. Ziz gave his beloved to Ma, she looked at its features closely then asked her daughter: "What color was the other tuna?"

"They're both gray and blue, why?"

"...you do realize that female tuna have turquoise bellys, they're both blue."

Both Nemesis and Mr. Ziz both gaped in surprise at the revelation...Mr. Ziz was smitten with a male tuna fish without knowing its gender! The octopus, embarrassed and heartbroken hid under the sand in his tank.

"Oopsies." Nemesis said while her face turn red.

"Not to worry child, since Mr. Ziz was nice with her...I mean him, I'll put the tuna back into the sea."

"OK." Nemesis replied, her mother went out of the house to throw the tuna back, Nemesis walked over to her heartbroken friend and pat him on the head. "That's gonna hurt huh Ziz?"

The little tako didn't reply, Nemesis felt really bad for what happened to him and started thinking of a way to cheer him up, then it hit her, she ran to her bedroom and grabbed out a few pieces of colored paper, a glue stick, and a pair of ***eastern scissors her mother kept, she quickly started to build something out of paper and glue. Once she was done, she puts it on her head and showed it to Mr. Ziz, he looked up and saw Nemesis wearing a mask that looks like ****him but with pink hair and what he believes to be brown and yellow earmuffs, and she started to sing: "_Tako Luka Tuna Fever"_. Mr. Ziz let out a sound that sounds like giggling and jumped on Nemesis's green head.

"That's my little Tako."

* * *

><p>Finally finished with chapter 2, I lost the confidences to write it on my tablet at home even though the layout thing is gone so just bear with me on it till I get Chapter 3 up and running K? Also I given Mr. Ziz a personality like if he was really Tako Luka so yeah. CHAO!<p>

*You can pretty much guess who the Dad is even though I still feel that "He" and Nemesis aren't related by blood.

** Tuna Sashimi is a Japanese dish with sliced and diced tuna and vegetables.

***Can anyone guess the scissors Ma has?

****The Very Amazing Octopus seen in the wrath song is different than we anticipated, but I have Nemesis make a cute Tako Luka mask just for the fun of it.


End file.
